User talk:TOR
GO GO TECH TEAM :D! Frosty 22:18, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, although Angela said the name Frosty had no recent edits I have been renamed (I think) to PVX-Frosty (I already created an account called PvXFrosty which can be deleted/permabanned) if your name does get moved does that mean you loose your User Talk and Contributions? [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 22:33, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Dismiss that, Frosty the Impatient [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 22:34, 19 February 2009 (UTC) In line external image linking This seems to work erratically and unreliably, examples: http://faqsmedia.ign.com/faqs/image/ani228.gif compared to http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/buneary2_2.gif Are you able to comment, fix or enlighten me as to what the difference is? I've had similar things happen with jpgs and pngs in my testing too. - Misery Says Moo 15:56, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Skill Updates etc I think you are the right person to thank for completing the latest skill update, so thanks! But there is still some left over skills from when PvX wasn't with wikia that were never fixed, see here for a list of them and what is wrong with them. I am also wondering if some form of PvP/PvE skill split can be introduced here since a lot more skills are being split and such, if you can provide an answer I will be very happy! Thanks in Advance - FrostytheAdmin 17:14, 20 May 2009 (UTC) DPL Hey TOR, i was wondering if something's happened with the DPL extension, I've noticed that some of the DPL lists I created are no longer working (they're not displaying anything, including the "noresultsheader"). I tried changing the code (i typically use and I tried changing it to (code) ) but the same thing happens. I've noticed it's still working on News though. I'm hoping you can help me out =p. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:02, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I also created a Wikia Noticeboard where coding issues can be placed that can only be solved by Wikia. Thanks for all the hardwork you guys are doing, and sorry to add more to your workload. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 12:52, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Skill Split and Skills in need of updating I hope you have as much fun as I did doing that for 3 1/2 hours! Thanks in advance. --Frosty Mc Admin 16:03, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Thoughts I'm not entirely sure how the interpreter works, but I'd imagine that currently each skill has its own "page" of sorts. Moving these to public view (perhaps in a Skill namespace, or as subpages of a PvXwiki page) and protecting them, at least from unconfirmed users, would probably work to mitigate vandalism but also simplify and expedite the current update system. Is this at all feasible? ··· Danny Does 16:21, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Skill Updating I just had a quick look through the list of skills that were broken. And I can see that they have been updated to reflect their current descriptions and stats, so thanks for that! But from what I can a majority of the updated skills are not properly linking to their attributes, and the ones that are have a random number left over that doesn't link. I am cutting down right now to get to the last skills that are incorrect. Thanks again though. --Frosty 01:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, why would it be too difficult to host the skill db on our site and only allow admins access to them? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:05, 18 November 2009 As Requested (through email) Here are some examples of what's still wrong: of Pain@12Remedy Illusion of Pain isn't scaling correctly still (along with a few other skills). Frosty seems to think it's because the value was set to 15 rather than 16. And compare the versions of Assassin's Remedy. Notice the thumbnail on Assassin's Remedy (PvP) when your mouse hovers over it? It's broken. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:47, 18 November 2009 :Oh, and btw, your userpage isn't linking to your wikia user page. Not really sure why. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:59, 18 November 2009 ::Is there an Assassin's Remedy (PvP) image uploaded to the site? I forget where it pulls pictures from, but that could be the problem. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::the images are stored server side, so TOR or another Wikia staff member would have to upload it and the others. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 21:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ^. Did the skills get updated too? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:58, 14 December 2009 Updated the edit copy Hey TOR, it seems that some of the skills have been updated which is nice to see (I was actually happy when I saw some of the skills that weren't working, working)! But it seems that there were still quite a few issues with skills, so I took the liberty of going through the database and updating every skill that needs updating, I am sure there will be very few mistakes (I live GW). Ofcourse if there is you can blame me! I still don't know what the situation is with actuallty creating PvP version of skills but all I can see is that currently some PvP versions of skills are causing errors that break pages :|, hopefully that can be looked into. Anyway, thanks for the update and I hope the changes I made can be implemented ASAP. --Frosty 04:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: Just added the rest of the PvP skills and most probably fixed the problem with PvP skills causing pages to break, I think those Edit Copies should be fully up to date now baring any slight mistakes. Once again, I hope it can be synced asap, thanks! --Frosty 14:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) quick question Hey TOR, we've been having some problems with the template codes that the extension generates being incorrect when PvP versions of the skills are used. I think this is because in the extension the PvP skills aren't given the correct ID (correct according to the game). So I was wondering if we changed the IDs would that break anything anywhere else in the extension? ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 19:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :We brought this up to him before. iirc, the problem is that the game uses the exact same ID for both versions of a skill (PvE and PvP) and somehow changes it when you hit the different mode. Poke explained it to me once, but it's been a while since then. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:20, 3 April 2010 ::Actually, it seems that he explains how to do it here. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:23, 3 April 2010 :::I'm not sure if you saw what I posted on Phen's page, KJ, but I don't think the skills have the same ids. However, poke's solution is also quite viable. '···''' Danny So Cute 17:53, 3 April 2010 (UTC) ::::skills don't have the same ID, we just give them the wrong ID (we slap a 9 and some 0's in the from of the PvE ID). Pokes solution (seen on the talk page) would work very well, but TOR would have to implement it (it needs edits to be made to files we don't have (and perhaps creation of a PvPArray page which we could have a copy of here and update as needed). But yeh, see my talk page where TOR responded =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Or we could just give them the right IDs. =p ··· Danny So Cute 20:08, 4 April 2010 (UTC) Quick Request Sorry to bother you with this but is it possible for you to implement this (see the bottom post) solution to the PvP ID problem (apparently the templates are done in a weird way where having the correct ID for PvP skills wouldn't fix the problem, but this would). If possible could you also make a copy of that little array in the first chunk of code here (and sync like we do with the other pages). It's nothing we need doing in a great hurry so don't worry about it too much! And thanks for being so helpful and putting up with us =D. ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :To add onto Phen's request, the Spawning Power multiplier for Weapon Spells need to be changed from .2 to .4. I'm not sure if this has been brought up before. ··· Danny So Cute 20:46, 5 April 2010 (UTC) Edit Copy Updated Like the title says, the edit copies have been updated (Skill DB 1 and 2, as well as the Skill Name DB). I was wondering if you had seen this (poke's large comment about getting the PvP version of skills to have correct ID's), it would be real nice if the PvP versions worked seeing as there are more and more of them coming about. Anyway, please and thanks in advance. --Frosty 09:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Editcopy updated 11-14-10 ^ Also, a little while back I compiled all the current issues with PvXcode here. --Toraen 01:42, 15 November 2010 (UTC)